A Drop of Love for Two
by kitty KAT loves
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the perfect couple, right? Little did Troy know that Gabriella had someone before him. Trevor Braun, Gabriella's past boyfriend, comes back into her life. Will new sparks between old friends ruin Troy and Gabriella's relationship?
1. Trailer

Hi everyone! It's Kat again! I can't stand to not put out a story for long. This is kinda like a sequal to "Follow Your Heart" but it's really not. Hope you enjoy! Read and review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The trailer for my 2nd fanfic entitled A Drop of Love for Two**

**Troy and Gabriella were the perfect couple, right?**

_Shows a shot of Troy and Gabriella sharing a kiss by moonlight_

**But little did Troy know…**

_Shows a shot of Troy in his red swim trunks sitting by the pool_

**That Gabriella…**

_Shows a shot of Gabriella sitting in her chair reading a book_

**Had someone before him.**

_Shows a shot of Trevor waiting outside a door with a flower in his hand_

**Will new sparks between old friends…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Gabriella and Trevor sitting in the middle of a field of flowers, laughing_

_Fades to black and brings up:_

_Trevor on bended knee, Gabriella's jaw drops in shock_

**Ruin Troy and Gabriella's relationship?**

_Shows shots of:_

_Troy, with a bouquet of roses, waiting outside of Gabriella's room_

_Gabriella sneaking out the window_

_Fades to:_

_Troy catching Gabriella sneaking outside when they already have a planned a date_

Troy: Gabriella! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday?

Gabriella: Ummm, Trevor called and he wanted me to go to this thing with him….

Troy: Trevor! Gabriella, what's happened to us? Aren't you _my_ girlfriend?

Gabriella is silent, staring at the floor, unsure of what to say.

Troy: Gabriella, what do you have to say to that?

**Who will she chose?**

_Shows a shot of Gabriella crying by the pool, the vial of water around her neck turning orange_

**Her old love…**

_Shows a shot of Trevor swimming in the pool, practicing his strokes_

**Or the man of her dreams?**

_Shows a shot of Troy dribbling a basketball on the courts, missing every shot_

**Find out in A Drop of Love for Two**

_Brings up a shot of Troy, Gabriella, and Trevor_

Gabriella (voice-over): This is where I left it all behind. Where I left _him_ behind.

Trevor (voice-over): Gabriella, I want to talk about us. What we were before.

Troy (voice-over): Gabriella! I want to know. Is it goin' to be me or him?!

Gabriella (voice-over): Where does my heart truly lie? With Troy or Trevor? It feels as if my heart is a drop of love for two.

**Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**How do you like the trailer? Confused on anything? Tell me and I'll make sure it gets explained in the story. What's that with the vial of water? Find out in the story! Remember to send in your reviews! This one is going to take me a little longer to get out, maybe 2 chapters a week.  
With much love,  
Kat**


	2. A Summer Day

**Warning you now: This is only an introductary chapter! Mostly Troyella fluff!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy and Gabriella. The perfect couple. They were meant for each other, right? Little did Troy know that Gabriella had someone else in her life before him…

**CHAPTER ONE**

Summer had began. School was let out. It was the first summer Troy and Gabriella spent together.

Troy, dressed in red swim trunks, sat next to the pool. He was waiting for Gabriella to come out and join him.

Troy Bolton was 19 years old. He has gorgeous brown hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes. His hair was messy, just the way he liked it. He had an athletic built, mainly from playing basketball.

"Gabriella, it's only me! Come on! I wanna see how much more cuter you are in your swimsuit," Troy said anxiously.

"But Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed back from inside the changing room, "I'm nervous!" It was true. Gabriella had never worn a swimsuit in public except in front of her family.

"Like I said," Troy tried to coax her out, "It's only me!"

"Make me!" Gabriella argued back.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"I'm not coming out unless you make me!"

"Okay," Troy said with a smile on his face, "But remember, you asked for it!" Troy ran over to the changing room and yanked open the door.

Inside, Gabriella was wearing her pink swimsuit.

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her out, exposing her to the sunlight.

Gabriella was 18 years old, had black hair and chocolate-colored eyes. Her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders. She wasn't a confident person, judging from the way she was trying to hide herself.

"Gabriella," Troy said as he approached her, "You look so cute in your swimsuit. That's the truth." Troy give her a quick kiss.

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked, still nervous about being in the open.

"No," Troy said flatly.

"W-w-what?" Gabriella shuddered, confused.

Troy smiled mischievously. "Kidding, Gabi. You look amazing."

Gabriella realized that Troy was only messing with her. "Troy Bolton, you are full of tricks, aren't you?"

"Guess so."

"That's why I love you," Gabriella said, stealing a quick kiss before pushing him in the pool. "Guess I'm full of tricks, too."

Troy came back up and pulled Gabriella in. "Guess I've just got more tricks than you."

Gabriella laughed as she came back up. "Guess you do!"

Like little children learning how to swim, Troy and Gabriella played in the pool until the sun began to set against the horizon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the stars started twinkling in the sky, Troy stepped out onto the patio. He was dress in a blue T-shirt, red shorts, and his most comfortable sneakers.

Gabriella came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a pink cami and blue shorts. She wore her favorite flip-flops that had little math symbols on them. Gabriella was addicted to math and science. "Not too much?" she asked Troy.

"No, wow," Troy was at a lost for words, "Just, wow!"

Gabriella giggled. "You know you have such a way with words."

Troy chuckled at her remark. "Ha, ha. Come on, dinner is all set." Troy led her over to one of the patio tables where he had prepared dinner.

Gabriella saw how prepared he was. The tiki torches glowed as the sky started to turn pink. "It's a beautiful night," she said, gazing around her.

"It is, but nothing's more beautiful than you," Troy said.

The night sky began to turn starlit and the only sound you could hear is the sound of Troy and Gabriella enjoying their dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Like I said just an introductary chapter. The real stuff comes up in the next one. Please send in your reviews!**


	3. My Sleeping Beauty

Hey! If you read my other fic "Follow Your Heart," you'd know that had snagged Gabriella a job a the country club. Please send in your reviews!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gabriella, after spending the day at Troy's, packed her bags to go to her summer job with him. He had snagged her a job as a waitress at _Big Stars Inn_. She didn't really care what the job was, as long as they were together over the summer vacation.

"Gabi! You ready to go?" Troy yelled from downstairs.

"Just one more thing to pack," Gabriella answered. She ran to the closet and pulled out a small gift wrapped in silver and a big red bow on the top. The card was handmade and had a picture of a wildcat on it.

"Gabi! Three more minutes!"

"Coming in a second," Gabriella hollered back. She quickly stuck the gift in her bag and carefully closed it. She walked down the stairs and saw Troy waiting in the doorway.

"There you are. Let's go," Troy said, holding the door open for her.

They both headed to the bus that was going to take them up to the country club.

Troy walked on and placed his bags in the upper compartment while Gabriella waited to do the same. "Here, let me get that for you," Troy said offering out his hand.

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella answered. She handed him his bag and took her seat next to the window.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Behind them, someone heard a the familiar voice that was Gabriella Montez. But before this stranger could see her, Gabriella already had taken her seat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy, after putting his and Gabriella's bags in the upper compartment, finally sat down next to Gabriella.

Gabriella was looking out the window, thinking.

Troy saw the distressed look on her face. "Gabi, anything wrong?"

Gabriella turned her head and quickly answered, "No, just thinking."

Then the bus driver came on over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to 'Tours Over the Land.' We will be heading to _Big Stars Inn_, which will take us approximately 6 hours. We will be arriving at around midnight tonight. Enjoy the trip."

"Wow, that's some distance. How did you come across this job?" Gabriella asked.

Troy answered, "Well, I headed up to the mountains and we stayed at the country club. My relatives often go there. They snagged me the job last year but I had to go to basketball camp."

"Nice," Gabriella said before turning her attention back to the window.

Troy was worried. _"Did I do something?"_

The sky outside turned pink, just like the other day. Gabriella was still looking out the window. Something was disturbing her. Something about the name of the club and where it was located. It sounded familiar to her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearing 10 o'clock when Troy felt something fall on his shoulder.

Gabriella had fallen asleep.

Troy woke her up and told her, "You wanna lay your head on my lap?"

Gabriella sleepily says, "Sure."

Troy placed his jacket on his lap to act as a pillow. "Good night my Sleeping Beauty," Troy whispered to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" 'Night Troy," Gabriella yawned.

For the next few hours, Troy stayed awake, running his fingers through Gabriella's hair. He'd glance down once in a while to see how peaceful she looked. How her chest was rising up and falling down in a rhythmic matter. How every time she breathed, he could feel the warmness of her breath. "This is my Sleeping Beauty," Troy thought to himself, before his eyelids were too heavy for him to bear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Midnight was creeping up behind them and Gabriella awoke. She noticed that Troy had fallen asleep. She slowly lifted up her head and set it against the window.

Troy, feeling how Gabriella had got up, shifted in his seat.

Gabriella stared out the window. The distance was around where she lived before. Where she left all the memories behind. Where she left _him_ behind.

Troy shifted again in his seat.

Gabriella glanced over and saw how quiet and angelic Troy looked when he was asleep. She smiled and rummaged her bag for a camera. She snapped a quick picture and looked at it. She tried to push the thoughts from earlier aside, but they just came back.

Up ahead, the club came into view. The lights were faint across the horizon and Gabriella watched in awe as the sign appeared. _"Big Stars Inn"_ the sign read, _"Where everyone is treated like a movie star and the service is of the highest standards!"_ The bus slowed to a stop and Gabriella turned to wake up Troy.

"Troy! Troy!" Gabriella whispered, shaking him, "We're here!"

Troy awoke, startled. "What! All I remember is pink jelly?!"

Gabriella was confused. "Pink jelly?"

"Ummm, yeah. Don't ask," Troy explained.

The bus driver came on the loudspeaker again. "We've arrived at _Big Stars Inn_. Hope you have enjoyed your trip. Please travel again using 'Tours Over the Land.' Enjoy your stay!"

The occupants of the bus filed out.

Troy reached up to grab his and Gabriella's bags.

Gabriella suddenly remember the picture she took. "Troy, you know you look very angelic when you sleep, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna see?" Gabriella said, pulling out her camera. She showed Troy the picture she took and Troy laughed.

"You take pictures of me when I'm sleeping? What else do you do when people aren't looking?" Troy said, joking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gabriella remarked as Troy gave her the suitcase.

Gabriella and Troy were the last ones of the bus and they headed to the staff section of the club. There was a posting of the rooms they would be sleeping in.

Gabriella and Troy were going to be in separate rooms.

Gabriella was in Room 6. Troy in Room 8. They weren't going to be to far from each other.

They both walked to their rooms. Gabriella's was the first one they arrived at.

"See ya, Troy," Gabriella said as she headed inside.

"No good-night kiss from my Sleeping Beauty," Troy said jokingly.

"Oh alright," Gabriella said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Happy?"

"Yes," Troy said as she headed in, "Good-night my Sleeping Beauty!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Who is this stranger and why mention him? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to send in your reviews!


	4. A Gift for Gabi

Hey, I'm sorry. Like I said, it's going to take me a little longer to post chapters. Hope you enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Gabriella stepped into her room, Troy started for his. He opened his door and stepped inside.

"Hey," said a voice from inside the room.

The sound startled Troy. He turned to see a guy sitting on the bed on the left side of the room. "Hi, there."

He got up and put up his hand, prepared for a handshake. "My name's Trevor Braun."

Trevor was 18 years old, had short, spiky black hair and green eyes. He had a swimmer's build.

Troy returned the handshake. "Troy, Troy Bolton."

"What job do you have here?" Trevor asked.

"Lifeguard. You?"

"Same here."

There was something about this guy that Troy didn't like. He headed over to his side of his room and immediately fell asleep, while still thinking about how Gabriella had other things on her mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun broke from the horizon and Gabriella awoke to the sun. A smile grew on her face as she remembered that it was her first day on the job with Troy. She got up, brushed her teeth, showered, put on her swimsuit, and put on a blue tank and white shorts over it. She headed out the room and ran over to Troy's room.

Troy was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Gabriella knocked on the door.

"Troy! It's me, Gabi!"

Trevor, upon hearing Gabriella's voice, recognized it immediately. He ran over to the door and pulled it open to find that it was Gabriella standing there.

Gabriella was expecting Troy. She didn't notice that someone else answered the door and threw her arms around him.

"Didn't know you missed me that much, Gabs," Trevor said.

Gabriella pulled away and noticed that it was Trevor who was standing at the door. This was exactly what she left when she moved to East High.

Troy walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and in his boxers.

Gabriella spotted Troy, ran over, and gave him a passionate kiss.

Trevor stood off to the side, watching it all happen in from of him.

"Gabi, ready for the first day of work?" he said, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around.

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

Trevor decided to leave the room. Seeing all this brought back the many memories that happened before Gabriella left.

Gabriella noticed that Trevor left. She was glad that he did.

Troy finally let her go. "Looking awesome, Gabi," Troy complimented.

"Yeah, look at you," Gabriella said, checking him out.

"Hey, I've got something to give you," Troy said, rummaging through his bags, looking for Gabriella's gift.

"Really?" Gabriella's eyes lit up.

Troy finally found a it. A box wrapped in shimmery blue wrapping paper with a big gold bow on top. He handed it to her.

Gabriella slowly peeled off the bow and wrapping paper. She opened the box and inside was a necklace with a vial of water as a pendant. Gabriella smiled in awe and lifted the necklace to eye level.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"Like it? I love it," Gabriella said, wrapping it around her neck.

"You know. The vial of water contains some properties that can change the water's colors during certain situations."

"Really?" Gabriella said as she clasped the necklace.

Troy looked at the clock. "Oh, I'd better get dressed. Don't want to be late or want the other girls to think that I'm available."

Troy headed back in the bathroom. The vial of water around Gabriella's neck turned deep blue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: If you're wondering what the vial would look like, there's a link to it in my profile. It's hand-drawn by me. Please send in your reviews!**


	5. Looking Back

Thanks for reading! I'd love for you guys to send in your reviews. I only have two more ready made chapters and by only reading your reviews will I write more. Please send them in!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER THREE**

Trevor walked out of the room, tears forming in his eyes from seeing how happy Gabriella was.

FLASHBACK

_"Trevor," Gabriella said, approaching him, "I've got something to tell you."_

_Trevor looked up and saw that Gabriella was serious, "What is it, Gabs?"_

_Gabriella wasn't sure how to say it, so she flatly spit it out. "I'm moving."_

_"Moving…"_

_"Yeah, my mom's company is transferring her and we've got to move." Gabriella noticed the tears in his eyes._

_"But Gabs, we've been together for so long. How can you just move?"_

_"I'm sorry Trevor, but my mom had no choice. We're moving tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."_

_"Tomorrow?!"_

_"Yes, I didn't know how I could tell you sooner. I'm sorry." Gabriella leaned in to give him a kiss._

_Trevor turned his head. He couldn't bear it if he'd never see her again. Trevor walked away from her and didn't see her ever again, not even the next day when she moved. The pain was too much for him to bear._

END FLASHBACK

Trevor regretted not going to see Gabriella the day she walked out of his life. He wished he told her how he felt, that he loved her.

Trevor went to Hildegarde High, the school he and Gabriella went to back then. He was the captain of the swim team and a member of the science club. He and Gabriella went out for two years before she moved.

Trevor walked the hallways until he found the exit. He opened the door and found the pool supervisor waiting with a clipboard.

"Young man! What's your name?" he asked.

"Trevor Braun," Trevor plainly answered.

"Braun, Trevor," the supervisor said as he search the list for his name. "Braun, Trevor. You will be working on the 3rd and 6th shift."

"Okay," Trevor answered as he walked away. He had a couple hours to himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella sat on Troy's bad, waiting for him to finish. She survey the left side of the room.

Seeing all the posters on that side of the room brought back so many memories.

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella dressed in a swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her._

_Trevor was in the pool, trying to coax her in._

_"No, I'm not going in," Gabriella said._

_"Gabs, I'm not going to force you in, but I'll be awfully lonely swimmin' in this pool alone," he answered, hoping that it would make her feel guilty._

_"Alright, I'll sit here and watch you practice your strokes," Gabriella said, her mind set on doing so._

_Trevor swam up to the edge of the pool. "Okay before I do that, can I have a kiss from my girlfriend?"_

_"You have a girlfriend? Who is this girl?" Gabriella said jokingly._

_"You know her. I just wish that she would give me a kiss," he said with a puppy dog face._

_"Okay, I guess I'll be your girlfriend," she said before she gave him a kiss._

_Trevor brought his hands up to her face and deepened the kiss. _

_After five minutes, Gabriella pulled away._

_"Gabs, you are the most lovely creature in the world," Trevor said as she pulled away._

_"So are you," Gabriella answered as she watched him swim away, practicing his strokes._

END FLASHBACK

Troy walked out the bathroom to find Gabriella looking at the opposite wall. _"What's she thinking?"_ he thought to himself.

Gabriella heard Troy step out of the bathroom. "Hey, Troy. Finally done aren't you?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's find out when our shifts are."

They walked out, hand in hand.

Troy had 3rd and 4th shift and Gabriella also had 3nd shift but had 6th shift instead of 4th.

"Nice, we'll be about to hang out together before our first shift," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand in his.

"Yea, Promise me that you'll always keep an eye out for me," Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"Of course," Troy answered, before giving her a kiss.

They headed out to the flowering gardens to spend part of the morning together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remember to send in your reviews!  
With much love,  
Kat


	6. She's All Mine

**Warning you now: This is a slow chapter. It's only to show the 3rd shift. **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Troy and Gabriella wondered into a garden. The scent of flowers filled the air. Butterflies were dancing around them.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and slipped it slightly under Gabriella's tank.

"Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Troy withdrew his hand.

"No, not that. You really should've asked before you did that. I would have gladly let you do it," Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay. May I?" Troy asked.

"Yes, you may," Gabriella said jokingly. Just then, she spotted Trevor who spotted her.

Trevor walked over and said "Hi."

"Hey, Trevor," Troy said brightly, but still not really trusting him.

"Nice to see you again Troy. Long time, no see, Gabs," Trevor answered.

Troy was confused. "You know each other?"

"Yes. Trevor and I used to go to school together," Gabriella answered.

"Yea, we went out for two years."

Troy felt funny. This was uncomfortable, them talking about their past life.

The 3rd shift approached and Trevor left to have to his first shift.

"Gabi, you didn't tell me about him. You didn't tell me you used to go out with someone else," Troy said while they were walking toward the pool.

"Ummm, Troy. We kinda broke up before I left to move here," Gabriella said nervously.

"Okay," Troy mock-coldly answered.

"Troy, don't do this to me," Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabi, just kidding. As long as you don't have feelings for him anymore," Troy said while slipping his hand under Gabriella's tank again.

"I don't. Trust me. He didn't even say 'Good-bye' to me when I left. I'm so over him." Gabriella placed her hand over Troy's.

They approached the pool and separated to do their own jobs.

Gabriella rushed over to the drink stand and grabbed a tray of drinks. Troy took off his shirt, all the girls watching, and arrived at his post upon one of the lifeguard stands.

Trevor took the post opposite of Troy across the pool.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The shift started slowly but as the half-hour progressed, more people arrived at the pool.

As Gabriella was serving drinks, she couldn't help but notice that all the girls were crowding around Troy.

"Ohh, you are so strong! Can I feel you muscles?"

"You have the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"If I drowned, would you saved me?"

Troy remained loyal to Gabriella through it all. "I'm sorry girls, but I'm already attached." He walked over to Gabriella and give her a kiss. "Right Gabi?"

"Of course, Troy," Gabriella responded and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. This sent a "She's-all-mine" vibe to the guys in the crowd.

Trevor shuttered at the sight. The pain swelled up inside him.

The 3rd shift ended and Trevor and Gabriella left to enjoy some free time. Troy stayed behind to work on the 4th shift.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I promise that the next chapter is much better. If you wanna find out, send in your reviews.

With much love,  
Kat


	7. Feelings?

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been working on my other fanfic. Hope you enjoy. (Can you figure out what the vial is for?)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER SIX**

Troy stayed on his stand because he had 4th shift. He watched Gabriella walk away. _"I wish I could leave and be with her. She's everything to me." _Troy just then noticed Trevor walking away in the same direction that Gabriella took. _"He better not still have feelings for my Gabi. He already lost his chance."_ Troy shifted his attention back to the pool and the many girls crowding around below him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella quickly walked away, hoping to avoid Trevor. There was this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The vial around her neck started to turn a greenish-blue color.

Trevor was a couple feet behind her. _"Gabs, slow down. I wanna just talk to you."_

Soon, Trevor eventually caught up to her. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella didn't look back. _"I don't wanna talk to you, don't wanna speak to you, I don't even wanna look at you."_

Trevor, seeing how Gabriella wasn't going to slow down, ran in front of her. "Gabriella! I just wanna talk to you."

Gabriella brushed past him. She just keep looking at the ground.

Trevor ran in front of her again. "Gabs…"

_"Gabs… I don't wanna hear that nickname again if it's coming out of his mouth. But then again, I do really miss it."_

"I just wanna talk. Catch up," Trevor said as he put out his arms to stop her from getting away.

"I'm already attached to Troy as you know, so don't bring up anything of that sort of matter and I'll talk," Gabriella answered.

A smile broke across on Trevor's face. "Okay. So, Gabs. How ya been?"

_"He's smiling that goofy smile again. That's how he got me before…No, you're in love with Troy. You won't fall for him again!"_

"Gabs, you still there?" Trevor asked while waving his hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking…I've been doing fine. I already have a couple of loyal friends at East High. I've also starred in a musical!"

_"She's just as lovely as I remember. If I had chased her, she would've been mine." _Trevor shifted his attention back to the conversation. "Wow, I never pictured you doing that. How did you manage it?"

"I was singing with Troy," Gabriella plainly answered.

Trevor flinched slightly, but Gabriella didn't notice. "Do you miss us at all?"

"I wish I could say that but I really can't."

"Well, I really miss you and what we used to be…"

"Trevor! You promised that you wouldn't say anything about that."

"But Gabriella, I wanna talk about us, what we were before…"

"Trevor, no! I don't wanna get into that!" Gabriella started to walk away.

Trevor thought quickly. He wanted her to stay. He grabbed her hand, turned her around, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Gabriella resisted at first, but soon she remembered why she was in love with him. She started to melt in his arms.

Trevor started to let up. He let Gabriella go, but she fell in his arms. "Gabs, are you okay?"

Gabriella had a dazed look on her face. The vial around her neck now fully green. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go clear my head."

"Alright," Trevor said a little nervously, "I'll see you later?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then. Bye Gabs." Trevor walked away.

Gabriella didn't respond. The vial around her neck started to turn back to the greenish-blue color again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any guesses? It's quite simple if you think about it. Hope you enjoy. Please send in your reviews or else I won't be able to write new chapters...  
With much love,  
Kat


	8. The Start of Something New?

I'm sorry if there has been any confusion, but this will end a Troyella. This whole little 'Trevor' thing is just to add to the drama and to show that Troyella will always prevail. Okay, my pen name is correct. I am a Troyella and Zanessa supporter. I only write Troyella and Zanessa fics. Okay, calm down people.

A/N: Most of the thoughts are of Gabriella fighting with herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Gabriella walked away, her head filled with so many thoughts.

_"I kinda liked that…_

_"What are you talking about? You hate Trevor!_

_"But I think he's really sincere about me…_

_"But if you were moving, Troy would've chased you._

_"What am I thinking? I used to love Trevor…"_

_"But now you're in love with Troy!_

_"Am I?…_

_"Yes! Push Trevor out of you're mind…"_

_"But his goofy smile and his green eyes, they just pull you in…_

_"But Troy is always there to protect you!_

_"Trevor was too!_

_"You and Troy have so much more in common! Remember the first time you met…"_

**Flashback**

_Italics (within the song)- both _

**bold (within the song)- Troy **

plain (within song)-Gabriella

It all started at a New Year's party at a skiing lodge in the mountains.

"Who's going to rock the house next?"

The spotlight lands on Troy, who was just looking for something to do, and Gabriella, who was settling back into her book.

Troy was pushed on stage, while saying, "No I don't sing… Seriously!"

Gabriella looked around, confused. She was pulled on stage along with Troy.

Both Troy and Gabriella stood on stage, nervous.

The music started and Troy began to sing.

**"Living in my own world**

**"Didn't understand**

**"That anything could happen**

**"When you take a chance"**

Troy was about to walk off the stage when suddenly something stopped him.

Gabriella began to sing.

"I never believed in

"What I couldn't see

"I never opened my heart

"To all the possibilities"

Troy turned around and rejoined in time for the pre-chorus.

_"I know"_

"That something has changed"

_"Never felt this way"_

"And right here tonight"

_"This could be the start of something new…"_

The rest is history from there.

**End of flashback**

_"See! You and Troy have so much more in common!_

_"I really don't know. Since I've been here, Trevor has been confusing me._

_"Maybe I should just leave for home. If Trevor's gone from my life, everything can go back to normal."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 4th shift ended and Troy headed off to find Gabriella.

_"Where did Gabriella go and did she bump into Trevor? I hope not."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella wondered aimlessly for awhile. The vial around her neck was still greenish-blue. Eventually, she bumped into Troy.

She stared up into the deep blue eyes and debated whether to tell Troy or not.

"Umm, Troy I need to tell you something."

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella. "You can tell me anything."

Gabriella took a deep breath and started, "Well, Troy, ummm…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like I said, it will turn out to be a Troyella. This is to add to the drama. I'm sorry for the confusion. Please keep reading!  
With much love,  
Kat aka 'troyellazanessasupporter'


	9. Phone Call

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she was struggling to find her words. "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes. _"His sparkling blue eyes. I don't want them to be filled with sorrow. I won't tell him."_

The vial around Gabriella's neck turned back into the deep blue color.

"Oh, forget it Troy. It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Troy stopped Gabriella from walking into the pond they were approaching.

"Yes, Troy."

"Sincerely?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go grab a snack before I have to head to 6th shift."

"Alright."

They headed off to a restaurant called _The Blue Shells_, where they enjoyed a chicken salad.

Troy couldn't help but see that Gabriella's eyes were clouded with thought. _"I'll do something special for her tonight. Help her get out of this slump."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella still couldn't get what Trevor did out of her mind.

_"Do I love Trevor again?" _

Gabriella's cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"Hey Gabs!" said an ecstatic voice on the other line.

_"It's Trevor. How did he get my number?"_

"Gabriella," Troy said, "Your phone call?" he said, motioning to the phone with his fork.

"Oh, I'll be right back." Gabriella walked into a secluded corner of the room. "Trevor! How did you get my cell number?" Gabriella quietly screamed.

"I saw it on Troy's desk with the name 'Gabi' underlined like 5 times."

"You shouldn't be snooping through my boyfriend's things! Anyway, what do you want? I need to get back to Troy."

"Oh, nothing," Trevor said, laughing. "Just wanted to make sure this was your phone number."

"Well, it is. Now I've got to go. Bye!" Gabriella angrily hung up and sat back at her seat.

Troy saw the distant look on her face. _"I wonder what's going on in her precious head."_

Gabriella looked at the clock. It was nearing the 6th shift. "Troy, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Gabi. Come back to your room tonight. I'll have something waiting for you."  
"Thank you, Troy." Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight.

Troy watched Gabriella walk out of the restaurant. "Well, I'd better go prepare my surprise. That's is once I think of it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm sorry to those who read the chapter before I replaced it. I was just a little ticked at something. But it's better know. I'm going to take Brishty and BostonSk8er9's advice and make the next chapter longer, so it might take a little while to update or not because I don't have school tomorrow. So I hope that you guys will forgive me and please keep reading.  
With much love,  
Kat


	10. A Night of Heartbreak and Tears

Hey guys! Most of you want a longer chapter and that's what you're going to get. I hope you guys remember that I am a Troyella fan, so please don't give me any flames. It will end a Troyella.  
This was one of the hardest chapters that I had to write. So please send in some reviews! (I've already previewed this chapter to one of my friends and they loved this chapter)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER NINE**

Gabriella walked out the restaurant and headed off to the pool for the 6th shift.

Little did Gabriella know that Trevor also had the same shift as her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy walked out of the restaurant, thinking.

"Maybe I could surprise her with a gift.

"No wait I just got her one. I don't want to seem insincere."

Troy just pasted a karaoke bar when the idea hit him.

"That's it!"

Troy ran inside and made preparations.

"Gabi's going to love it!" Troy exclaimed as she ran back to the hotel to freshen up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella was serving drinks when she heard the familiar voice that was Trevor.

"Gabs, how have you been?"

Gabriella was trying not to make any eye contact with Trevor. "Trevor. Leave me alone."

Trevor smiled and answered, "Gabs, don't deny me you know you want me."

"Trevor, just so you know, I've got a date with Troy tonight." Gabriella said, trying not to think about whether she was in love with him or not.

Trevor reached up and turned Gabriella around, making full eye contact. "Gabs, I need to talk to you."

"Trevor, you told me last time that you wouldn't bring anything about the past up and you did. Then you did the unthinkable," Gabriella was practically yelling now, "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because the shift is over and the sun's still up. Just hear me out." Trevor said sincerely.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw that he was being serious. "Alright, but you do that again and I'll…I'll…"

"Gabs, trust me." Trevor said, lying through his teeth.

Gabriella set down the drinks and went with Trevor to where ever he was taking her. _"You better not be lying."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After spending what was left of the afternoon with Trevor, Gabriella was laughing and enjoying herself.

"Gabs, didn't I tell you that you'd enjoy yourself." Trevor saw how beautiful Gabriella looked in the light. "You do look beautiful."

Gabriella forgot all about her anger toward Trevor. "Thanks!"

"I have one question. Would you come with me to dinner tonight?"

Totally forgetting about her date with Troy that night, Gabriella answered without thinking, "Sure, where are we going?"

"_The Blue Shells _right down the road from here." Trevor motioned.

"Okay, just let me go get ready," Gabriella told him, "I'll met you outside my room."

"See ya later," Gabriella answered back while heading toward her room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy was sitting in his room, waiting for Gabriella to come back. "Where is she?"

He looked around the room and spotted his phone on the desk.

"Maybe I should call her?" Troy picked up the phone, but then put it down. "I don't wanna seem too anxious."

Troy sat on his bed, glancing over to the box of chocolates and the flowers that he bought for Gabriella.

Little did Troy know that Gabriella was in her room, preparing for her 'date' with Trevor.

"Well, it's not really a date because we're just friends.

"Date! That reminds me. I've got a date with Troy tonight! Gosh, what am I going to do?" Gabriella suddenly remembered while combing her hair.

"Maybe I should call him and tell him I have something to do?

"No, I can't do that. I couldn't bring myself to do that. Maybe I should just go and hope that Troy will forgive me. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Hopefully Troy forgives me."

Gabriella picked up the phone and called Trevor to tell him that she'd be a little late.

After putting on the finishing touches on her make-up, Gabriella twirled around looking at herself in the mirror.

"This isn't a date," Gabriella said to herself, "We're just good friends going out to dinner."

Gabriella headed out the window, though it was difficult, knowing that if she took the door, Troy would catch her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy stood outside of Gabriella's door, with the flowers and chocolates in his hand, and knocked on the door. "Gabi, are you here?"

He opened the door and saw that there was no sign of Gabriella. "Where is she?" he quietly said to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Much later that night**

Trevor and Gabriella were walking back from their 'friendly' dinner.

"Wow, so much as happened to you since you left." Trevor said excitedly.

"Yeah, I still can't believe all the things that have happened to me!"

Trevor placed his hand in his pocket. There was something in it. A box to be more specific.

Gabriella looked up into the sky and saw how bright the moon was. "The moon is so beautiful," she said with awe in her voice.

Trevor looked over and said, "Not as beautiful as you."

Gabriella blushed in the moonlight.

"Umm, Gabs. I've got something to say to you."

"What?" Gabriella said, seeing the serious look on his face.

Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous gold ring with a pearl in the center.

Gabriella gasped as soon as she saw it. The vial around her neck now turning green again.

"Gabs, would you be my girlfriend, again?"

Gabriella was speechless. Trevor was a sweet guy and she didn't want to break his heart. "Umm, Trevor…"

"It's alright, Gabs. I know what you mean." Trevor put away the ring.

"Trevor, let me think about it." Gabriella bit her lip.

"Okay."

Gabriella left Trevor there, still on his one knee.

The tears began to swell up in his eyes. _"I blew it. She'll never love me again."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella sneaked back in through the window.

Troy stood there, the flowers in his hand fallen and the chocolates untouched.

Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face and the tears started to swell up inside her.

"Gabi," Troy said, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Where were you?"

"Ummm, Trevor invited me to dinner and…"

"Trevor!" Troy said, trying to keep the tears from spilling out, "Gabi, aren't you my girlfriend? What's happened to us?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabi," Troy was walking away toward the window, "Gabi, who is it going to be? Me or Trevor?!"

Gabriella stared at the floor. She didn't dare look up into the face of Troy. She knew that she broke his heart with her action.

"Gabi," Troy was crying now, "Gabi, is there something wrong with us?"

Gabriella felt the tears in her eyes.

Troy approached her now. "Gabi, please answer me," he whispered.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry Troy!" she said as she ran out of the room, the tears now spilling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella ran to the pool, the pendant around her neck now orange. She collapsed into a chair, crying.

_"What am I to do? Troy or Trevor? I love them both."_

Gabriella remained there for the rest of the night, crying until she feel asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like I said, this was one of the hardest chapters to write and it will end a Troyella (no flames). Please send in reviews telling me what you think. I would really like to know what you think of Trevor, love him, hate him?  
With much love,  
Kat


	11. Seeing the Light

Okay, maybe some of you are angry about Trevor but I got a couple of people to feel sorry for him. Just go ahead and hate him. Anyway, back to the story, ummm, not much to say unless I wanna give out the entire details of the story, so just read.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER TEN**

The sun shone brightly and Gabriella awoke.

She slowly lifted her head to find that somebody was watching her.

**Earlier Last Night**

Gabriella ran out of the room, leaving Troy speechless.

Troy looked around the room and saw a gift on Gabriella's desk. He picked it up and read the card.

_"My little wildcat, I just wanted to give you a gift to say thanks for getting me this summer job. I hope you like it! With much love, Gabi!" _What came next looked like it was added later. _"I love you with all my heart, your Sleeping Beauty."_

Troy was touched with the little comment added at the end.

He picked up the gift and opened it.

Inside was a scrapbook with memories of what they did together. Pictures from the musical to pictures of them just hanging out. Troy looked through the book and the tears swelled up in his eyes again. Not tears of sorrow but rather tears of happiness.

"Gabi…" Troy said quietly, "What's going through your mind?"

Troy wondered outside to find her. "You really shouldn't be outside at midnight Gabi," Troy said into the air.

Wondering farther along, Troy spotted a figure wondering aimlessly in the night. "Gabi, is that you?" Troy said quietly, being cautious.

The figure came closer and Troy realized it was Trevor.

_"Trevor," _Troy silently thought to himself.

Trevor, who was still in tears, crashed right into Troy.

Feeling sorry for him, Troy helped him on his feet. "Trevor, are you okay?"

"Oh, it's you, Troy," Trevor said weakly.

Seeing the look on his face, the anger Troy felt toward him was put away for a while. "Trevor, have you seen Gabi?"

Still remembering what happened earlier, Trevor just brushed himself off and walked away.

"Okay, dude, I was just trying to be nice," Troy quietly said, "Back to finding Gabi."

After looking about everywhere, Troy finally found Gabriella silently sobbing in a lounge chair by the pool.

As he came closer, he heard that Gabriella was talking to herself.

"What am I going to do?

"I love both Troy and Trevor.

"What am I thinking? I can only love one guy!

"A drop of love for two. That's what I feel like right now," Gabriella said, picking up the pendant around her neck, that was orange at the moment.

Gabriella collapsed into another fit of sobs before she cried herself to sleep.

Troy soundlessly walked up behind Gabriella, who was now asleep. He saw how distressed she looked. "Gabi, please make the right choice," Troy said, brushing her hair out of her face, "Please my Sleeping Beauty, just make sure you pick the one that would make you happy."

Troy sat and guarded Gabriella for the rest of the night.

**The Morning**

Gabriella turned around and found Troy wide awake, staring into the sky.

"T-T-Troy," Gabriella was still weak from last night, "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes Gabi, I did. I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Really?"

Troy answered with a nod.

"Troy, why? After what I did to you?" Gabriella asked, wishing she could take it all back.

"Because Gabi, I love you. I fell in love with you the first time I met you and I will always love you forever."

Gabriella could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes again. The vial around her neck turning deep blue again.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked, sincerely concerned.

"Yes Troy." Gabriella got up and walked over to Troy.

"Gabriella, are you sure you're alright?" Troy said, hinting at the situation she was in right now.

Gabriella looked up again into Troy's blue eyes. She thought of how she fell in love with him at the ski lodge. Then she thought about what she just did to him. She fell into his arms, sobbing once again.

"Troy. I'm so sorry," she said between the tears, "I'm so sorry about what I just did to you. I just wish I could take it all back!" A pause. "I wish I hadn't fallen for him again because now I realized that you are the one who truly cares about me! You, Troy Bolton."

Troy tried to calm Gabriella down, but she had something more to say.

"Troy, do you want to know the real reason that I'm been distant yesterday?" Gabriella asked, ready to tell him the truth.

"Gabi, only if you want to tell me."

"Troy, this needs to be done. The only reason I did this to you was that Trevor talked me back into it. He kissed me the other day after the 3rd shift and I don't know but I fell for him again. I'm sorry Troy, genuinely and sincerely sorry!"

Troy wiped a tear from Gabriella's cheek. "Gabi, please stop crying. I forgive you but please make the right choice. If you choose Trevor, I understand. No matter what, I will always love you." Troy said. He really meant it, except for the fact that he left out that he would be devastated if she chose Trevor.

Gabriella already made up her mind, but she wanted to tell both Troy and Trevor at the same time to get this whole thing resolved.

"Troy, I think you already know my answer but can I tell both you and Trevor at the same time?" Gabriella asked, drying her eyes.

Troy smiled. "Yes Gabi, you can."

They both walked back to their rooms. The pendant around Gabriella's neck shone an even brighter blue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella's choice, like she said, was made. Easy to guess but can you give me the evidence to your guess? The vial around Gabriella's neck as to do something with it!  
With much love,  
Kat

P.S. Can you believe all this happened in one day and night?


	12. Can We Be Friends?

Okay, most of you were wondering what the vial colors meant, we just check my profile to find out! Who did she pick? It's pretty easy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Troy wanted to make sure Gabriella was going to be safe. He walked with her into her room.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "you don't need to stay here." She didn't mind, but she didn't want to be a burden.

"Gabriella, I want to stay. I don't want anything to hurt you again."

Tears of joy started to swell up in her eyes again. _"He still cares about me, even after what I did."_

"Gabi," Troy went to Gabriella, "don't..don't cry. Please, don't cry."

"Troy, these aren't tears of sorrow."

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Troy kissed her lips softly. _"I just hope this isn't the last time that I will be able to kiss you."_

"Troy, can you go get Trevor? I want to get this over with." Gabriella walked into the bathroom.

"Okay," Troy answered, seeing the distant look in her eyes as she walked away. He went out the door to find Trevor, who at the moment was getting ready for work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trevor was pulling on his shirt when Troy knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"Trevor, it's Troy. Gabi sent me to get you. She wants to see you," Troy said from outside the door.

"Well, I don't want to see her at the moment," Trevor replied.

Troy turned the knob but the door was locked. "Trevor. Gabi has something important to say."

"Tell her to come get me," Trevor yelled back.

"Trevor, don't be difficult."

'Tell her to come get me!" Trevor sat on the bed.

Troy, seeing that it was pointless, went back to Gabriella's room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gabi?" Troy said, walking cautiously into Gabriella's room._ "You'd never know if she'd be changing."_

"Yeah Troy?" She yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Trevor's being difficult. He wants you to come get him."

"Alright, just give me a couple seconds to grab some clothes." Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Troy blushed. He never realized how slender she really was. _"I guess these are just things you notice after you realize you can lose them."_

Gabriella saw how red Troy's face became. "Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly pulled out some shorts and a tank from the drawer and ran back into the bathroom.

_"No need to apologize, Gabi. All you need to do is make the right choice."_

Gabriella appeared within the next half-minute. "Aren't we going?"

Troy came out of thought. "Yeah, come on." He was afraid to put his arm around Gabriella, for he seriously didn't know her choice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Trevor, open up! It's me, Gabriella," Gabriella knocked fiercely.

Trevor jumped up and quickly opened the door.

"Gabs!"

Gabriella walked in. Trevor started to close the door when Troy stopped it and walked in after Gabriella.

"Oh, you too." Trevor's face dropped.

"Trevor, as Troy probably told you, I have to tell you guys something," Gabriella started.

"Yes," Trevor answered.

"Well after last night and everything that happened, I had to make a choice.."

Gabriella looked at Troy first and then at Trevor.

She picked up where she left off, "After what happened between me and you," Gabriella was talking mainly to Trevor at the moment, "I headed back to my room to think. But Troy was there."

She started to talk mainly to Troy. "After you found out what I did, I rushed out and tried to figure this all out."

Trevor and Troy looked at each other quickly and turned their attention back to Gabriella.

"The answer was obvious after the action of one particular boy."

Trevor thought about the ring that he tried to give her.

Troy wondered what he did.

They both held their breath, waiting for Gabriella to say it.

"Trevor…" Gabriella started.

Trevor's eyes lit up. He ran over and hugged Gabriella.

"Trevor," Gabriella said, pulling away, "I'm sorry, but…"

Trevor backed away and looked at Troy. "It's Troy, isn't it?"

"Yes Trevor, he followed me. He chased me and watched over me during the night. That showed he seriously cared about me." Gabriella looked at Trevor. "Trevor, I like you, but Troy loves me. You may love me too, but you never showed you cared about me. I just hope that we can continue to be good friends."

Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry," she said to Trevor.

Trevor didn't respond.

"Trevor, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Can we still be friends?" Gabriella reached out to console him.

"Gabriella," Trevor finally said, "I'm okay. I see what you mean, I lost my chance. It's evident that with Troy is where you belong." He smiled.

"Can we still be friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we can."

"Thanks for understanding!" Gabriella quickly hugged Trevor.

Troy didn't want to break the happiness so he didn't say anything.

Gabriella noticed that Troy was silent. "Troy? Are you okay?"

Troy smiled and gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I'm okay. I just didn't want to break the happiness."

"Troy, it's okay. I'm fine," Trevor said. "Go ahead. I've got to go to work. I've asked to change to the 1st shift."

"Umm, Troy. Can we head back home? I don't want to stay here anymore," Gabriella looked at Trevor, "No offense but I…"

"I know what you mean," Trevor said, "You guys can head back if you wanna." Trevor walked out and headed to work.

"Well Troy? Can we?"

"Come on, I'll call to find out when the next bus comes."

Gabriella squealed with happiness and hugged Troy. "I'll go pack my things."

"Alright." Troy watched her leave. _"I knew that you'd make the right choice." _He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. _"I just knew you would."_

"Hello," the other line said.

"Hi, when is the next bus back to Albuquerque…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wasn't it obvious that she'd pick Troy? Duh, like I said, I'm a total supporter of Troyella.  
With much love,  
Kat


	13. Home Sweet Home

This is the end. I'm sorry to see it go! But I do have one question for you down at the end. Didn't I tell you it was going to be a Troyella ending?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was noon. The sun was beating down hard, but Troy and Gabriella didn't mind.

"Trevor!" Gabriella yelled.

Trevor turned around and saw Gabriella and Troy motioning for him to come over.

"Dude," Troy yelled, "Come here. We wanna see you."

Trevor got up and walked over. He noticed their suitcases lying beside them. "You guys heading back?"

"Yeah, but we can't leave without saying good-bye," Troy answered.

"Trevor, here's my email address. Remember you promised that you said that you'd still be my friend," Gabriella said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh yeah, tell everybody back home that I miss them. I honestly do."

"I will."

Troy looked over his shoulder and noticed that everybody was boarding the bus. "Gabi, I'm heading over to the bus. Hurry up." He picked up both their suitcases and rushed over.

"Well, Trevor. I guess this is good-bye," Gabriella said, giving him a hug.

"Bye, Gabs."

Gabriella started to walk away when Trevor grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

Gabriella was ready for it though. Before his lips could touch her, she slapped him across the cheek. "Trevor," she said, scolding.

"I'm sorry." Trevor answered rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what came over me."

Gabriella kissed him on the cheek. "Don't let it happen again or I'll slap you harder." She walked away.

"Bye, Gabs!" he yelled before she got too far.

"That's Gabriella to you!" she yelled back.

Trevor smiled. "What a summer this has been. And it's only the first week."

Just then, someone came up to him. "Hi, my name is Christine."

"Hi Christine. I'm Trevor," he said, shaking her hand.

_"This is going to be the best summer ever."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gabi," Troy said as she was approaching the bus, "you almost missed it."

"I'm sorry Troy, but Trevor tried it again."

"He didn't!"

"Yeah, but I slapped him," she said, giggling.

"Well, I hope you don't slap me if I tried to do this." Troy pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"No, I wouldn't."

The bus driver honked the horn. Gabriella and Troy pulled apart.

"Come on, let's go home," Troy said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right."

They walked on together. Everybody was glaring at them for a second, but they softened their hearts when they saw how happy they looked.

As they took their seats, Gabriella snuggled up next to Troy.

Troy kissed her on the top of her head.

Gabriella looked up. "Troy, you missed."

Troy chuckled at her remark. "Well, I'm sorry. I know I won't this time." Troy kissed her softly on the lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bus arrived at Albuquerque just in time for dinner.

"Gabi, wanna drop your stuff off at my house and head to the diner?" Troy asked.

"Sure."

They quickly dumped their things next to the front door and ran to go to the diner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taylor sat at the table with Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Zeke. "I wonder Gabi and Troy are doing."

They're probably having the time of their lives," Chad answered.

They all sighed, waiting for the food to arrive to the table.

As the bell rang when the door opened, Taylor's head shot up.

The happy couple walked into the diner.

"Look!' Taylor said, pointing to Troy and Gabriella, "They're back."

Everyone turned their heads toward Troy and Gabriella.

From across the room, Gabriella heard Taylor's cry. "Come on, let's go eat with them."

" 'Kay."

Troy and Gabriella took a seat together at the end of the table. Everyone was staring at them.

"Hey Troy," Zeke said.

"Hi Gabriella," Kelsi politely said.

"How've you been?" Ryan asked.

Troy and Gabriella were all flooded with questions from everyone but Sharpay, who was thinking.

As the food arrived at the table, Troy and Gabriella took their orders.

Sharpay finally said something as the waitress went to fill their orders.

"Why are you guys back so soon? It's only been a week."

The rest of them, minus Troy and Gabriella, all wondered the same question.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled. They silently had a private conservation with each other.

"Come on! We wanna know!" Sharpay said impatiently.

"Well…" they said together.

"That's a long story," Gabriella said as the food arrived at the table.

"We want to know," Ryan said.

"Well, as we arrived at the country club…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Should I make a sequel to this where Troy asks Gabriella to marry him? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it.  
With much love,  
Kat


End file.
